


Skating Accident

by J65



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice, Lucien - Freeform, Skating, Smut, Surgery, bj, dubenko, er - Freeform, lucien dubenko x reader, lucien x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You and Lucien go skating and it doesn't end as planned.
Relationships: Lucien Dubenko/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Skating Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I half finished ages ago, so I've decided to finish it and post it now!

'Crap.' you cursed as you got sprayed with blood from the femoral artery of the person on the table. You and Lucien were both performing surgery on a patient that had been in a car crash. His left leg and right arm were all cut up, so you were suturing them, while Lucien was working to perform a splenectomy. His spleen was pretty badly beaten up and bleeding, so it was essential to remove it before he bled to death.

'Shirley.' you said, and Shirley moved over to wipe your brow for you. You had only just graduated to resident, so you were still nervous and were showing it. You were trying to impress Lucien, as you had liked him for a while, so you had put it off for as long as possible, but you didn't want to risk contaminating the patient, so you finally did cave.

Lucien managed to cut the spleen free, and stopped all the bleeders that were a result of that. He then moved onto the arm of the patient, and started suturing. He was amazing at it and could suture so much faster than you could, so he finished much quicker than you, then moved over to assist you with suturing the arm. He had, however, a lot more practice since he was the Chief of Surgery. He sutured the cuts that were the furthest away from where your hands were, which weren't very far away.

His hands brushed against yours too often and you couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were. You also looked at his nimble fingers working away and knew that you would love to have them insi- Okay! It's time to calm down! you thought. You were blushing like mad, and only just able to concentrate on suturing with Lucien's body pressed against yours. There wasn't much space after all.

After you had finished suturing the cut you were on, Lucien was working on the last one, so you left him to it and moved away from him. You were still too hot and bothered to function, so you just stared in the opposite direction of the patient, and Lucien for a while.

After Lucien had done, he pulled his yellow coveralls off, and his gloves and discarded them. You followed suit and followed him out of the OR to go and relax in the lobby, as neither of you had any surgeries for a while. You sat next to him, craving his touch but too awkward to make a move, so you just suffered in silence. Finally, he spoke up.   
'I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime Doctor?' he asked, like he had been rehearsing it all day. You looked at him in surprise and stuttered out a response.   
'O-of course I will!'  
'Great!' he replied with surprise he was clearly trying to hide. 'Do you want to go ice skating? I know you haven't been before but I'm sure I could help you.' he suggested.

You thought back to the ice hockey match between surgery and emergency medicine, and remembered that Lucien could ice skate amazingly. You didn't take part, because you couldn't skate, but you still enjoyed watching him whizz round on the ice. It did, however, end in a draw as Archie annoyed Neela to the point that she took off her helmet, gloves and knee pads and skated up behind Archie, then jumped on him, knocking him over. Everyone else then joined in, so they were all salty after that. You didn't enjoy Lucien being salty, so you steered clear while he calmed himself down.

'I'd love to!' you replied, excited at the prospect of Lucien holding your hand while you struggled to ice skate, and hopefully helping you up when you fell.  
'I was thinking we could go after our shifts today, because they both finish at the same time right?' Lucien asked. You reassured him that yes, both your shifts finished at the same time.

After assisting on a heart transplant on another patient, you waited for Lucien in the lobby of the OR. You only had to wait five minutes, and he apologised for being late.   
'It's fine, I completely understand.' you said, in awe of the man in your midst. He beckoned you after him, and you got up and followed as he left the OR. You walked down the stairs with him and left County General together. The ice rink wasn't far away, so you just hailed a taxi as it was freezing outside. You both got in and started chatting about the success the surgeries you both had performed today.

You arrived at the ice rink and swimming baths sooner than you thought you would, so you both got out, payed the driver and walked into the building. You then walked to the skating section and Lucien pulled out the skates from his bag and sat down to put them on, and after you had payed to rent some you did the same. Lucien payed the entrance fee because you payed for the taxi, and easily got onto the ice. You, however, were petrified. Lucien came over to help you as you got onto the ice.  
'You need your legs shoulder width apart, it gives you better balance.' he told you. You were trying, you really were. After you had managed to get your balance you had no idea how to actually skate, so Lucien told to hold his hand. You did so and he started skating slowly, pulling you along with him.

You managed to gain a bit more confidence, and probably could have done it alone if you wanted to, but you loved the feeling of holding his hand so much that you didn't let go. You were determined to not completely show yourself up though, so you did let go to go down the slope. You figured it would be easy because all you had to do was let gravity do it's work, right? Wrong. You didn't think of how you were going to stop at the bottom, so you steered towards the barrier at the side and tried to grab on, but you fell over.

Lucien rushed to your side to help you up and it turned out you had hurt yourself pretty bad. You had managed to sprain an ankle, which wasn't that surprising considering you hadn't skated before. You were very embarrassed though, so you went and sat in the swimming baths changing rooms. The pool was closed at this time, so there was no one in there. Lucien, being the sweetie he was, offered to sit with you, but you told him you just wanted some alone time.

Your eyes stung and you started to cry because you were so embarrassed. You had shown yourself up on a date with your crush, which was terrible. You heard the door open and quickly wiped the tears away, putting on a smile when you saw Lucien.

'Hey. Why are you upset?' he asked gently.   
'W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not upset.' you sniffed.   
'What's the issue? Don't worry, you can talk to me, I'm a Doctor.' he joked. You mustered a half hearted smile and told him you were embarrassed that you had messed up on your date.   
'There's no need to worry, this is your first time skating after all.' he said, reassuring you that it was alright. 'Anyway, I'd much rather do this'.

As he said that he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into a kiss, a squeak of surprise escaping as you kissed back. Once he knew you were alright with kissing, he moved a hand to the back of your head and deepened the kiss. You moaned and he took this as a sign to keep doing what he was doing. He undid your coat and hoodie, slipped a hand under your shirt. You squirmed because his hand was freezing, but you enjoyed his touch all the same. After his hand had warmed to your temperature it succeeded in its task to turn you on.

You were pretty much soaked at this point, and you could see his erection when you pulled back from the kiss.   
'Are we really gonna do it here?' you asked.   
'Up to you.' he replied. You didn't want to wait for this, so you said you didn't mind continuing. You sat down to take your shoes off, and he did the same with all his clothes except his underwear. You then took your trousers off and thanked god that you wore your lacy black underwear today, because god you looked sexy in it.

'Wow.' breathes Lucien. 'I sure am one lucky guy, to have a beautiful girl like you interested in an old man like me.'  
'Don't be ridiculous Lucien, you are beautiful as well.' you replied.   
His face softened at your compliment and he continued kissing you, pressing his warm body against yours. He pulled back again.

You do consent to this right?' he asked politely. You grinned back and replied 'Of course I do silly, why wouldn't I?' and before he started listing reasons why you shouldn't like him you grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again, moaning into it.   
'Do you?' you asked. He smiled back and said 'Of course.' so you kissed him again.

While you were still kissing, you felt Lucien's hand make its way down your side and onto your panties. He touched you through them, making you moan.

Your hand also crept down to his crotch and stroked him through his boxers. He started moaning as well, almost as loud as you. 'Don't hold your moans in, I want to hear them.' you said through moans. He moaned louder and you wondered how it felt this good to him, since even you weren't moaning like this.

You dropped down to your knees and pulled Lucien's pants down to free his dick, and put your mouth around it. Since it was too big for your mouth, you stroked the rest of it while you fit as much as possible in your mouth. When Lucien started thrusting, it got really difficult as he kept hitting the back of your throat, making you gag.

As he got closer, it was more difficult for you as he grabbed your hair and pulled you onto him, making his dick go down your throat. He was moaning louder now, as a warning sign that he was going to cum.

'I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!' he said in between moans, warm liquid shooting down your throat as he pushed all the way into you. You swallowed as much as possible, but some dribbled out of your mouth and onto the floor of the changing room.

He panted as he came down from his high, and pulled both his boxers as pants back up.

"Allow me to return the favour." he said seductively as he laid you back on a changing room bench and pulled your pants and panties down.

You were dripping wet after you sucked him off and he knelt in front of you and licked your clit. You moaned and he did it again, applying more pressure, making you moan louder.

He then started sucking on your clit and added a finger, you moaning louder at how good it felt. The speed of his fingers and tongue were perfect and you could tell he had a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

You were getting very close and your moans were indicative of this, and you climaxed with a shout. Lucien hummed in approval and cleaned you up best he could with his tongue, you panting the entire time.

After he was done he pulled up your panties and pants.

"I trust you are feeling better?" he said with a wink.

"100%." you laughed, and you both got back out onto the rink.


End file.
